


Chance

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Shara Dameron-Solo [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clones, Father Ben Solo, Father Poe Dameron, Fluff, Gay Parents, M/M, Married Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Parents Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Galactic technology really is amazing.





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Surprise
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Poe! Poe!”  
  
There was something almost irrepressible about Ben’s joy as he ran to meet his husband. Poe grinned, hugged him, and Ben explained. “Kamino’s reopened cloning efforts. I didn’t think they’d do them after last time...”  
  
“What do you have in mind?”  
  
“They’re allowing couples consisting of two men to create their own child,” Ben said, drawing away. “Originally they were developing it to deal with women who couldn’t have kids, but someone saw the potential in it...” He beamed. “We could be parents, Poe, we could be a family!” A pause. “I’m just worried if they’ll like me.”  
  
Poe kissed him deeply. “Ben,” he said, “They’ll love you.”  
  
***  
  
“She’s so small.”  
  
Even as Poe took their daughter from the Kaminoan’s arms, their daughter wailing loud enough to wake up a dead man, Poe couldn’t help but be amazed. This beautiful, squalling bundle was theirs. All theirs. To think that they were resigned to the idea of not having children...  
  
Ben sniffled. “Poe,” he said. “She’s so beautiful...”  
  
“Hey, hey.” Poe kissed him, practically peppered his face in kisses to brush the tears away. “Don’t cry, y’know? It’s okay...”  
  
Ben gave him a watery smile. “I never imagined I’d belong anywhere,” he said.  
  
The baby wailed and Ben crooned softly to her. “Hey, little warrior,” he said. “I’m your daddy. And that’s your papa. We love you.”  
  
The baby sniffled, looking curiously up at Ben.  
  
“Yeah. You’re an adorable baby.” Ben smiled even as he spoke. “You’re our gift. The galaxy’s gift.”  
  
They cleaned her up and bundled her up. The Kaminoan gave her a bottle of formula, and even watching her suckle away at it, Poe felt a tug of adoration so strong it threatened to be dangerous.  
  
Ben hesitated. Then, “What if I mess this up?”  
  
“Hey, it’s a two people job.”  
  
“But my mother...my father...they must have sworn to do the best they could once, and they couldn’t foresee Snoke.”  
  
“Snoke’s gone, sweetheart,” Poe said. “He’s never going to hurt or prey on anyone again. And if we screw up, we screw up together.”  
  
“I want to give her everything,” Ben said, softly. “And you. Both of you.”  
  
“You gave me yourself,” Poe said. “And our daughter. That...that will do.”  
  
They stood there, watching their daughter drink from the bottle. After a while, Poe spoke. “I have an idea for a name.”  
  
“Annie?” Ben said. Poe looked at him, curiously. “After my grandfather,” Ben said.  
  
Some things never changed. “No. I was thinking...Shara.”  
  
“Yeah.” Ben smiled. “That’s a strong name. Shara Solo-Dameron...welcome to the galaxy.”


End file.
